


This can’t be real

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, Insecurity, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, OOC, Spicey make out session, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Sometimes insecurity can pop up at the most inconvenient time.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	This can’t be real

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I had to write something short and sweet after hearing the good news about our favorite boys here.

Gentle music played from the radio, filling the small room with quiet chords of instrumental music and low voices. 

The music was entirely ignored by the two occupants of the room, in favor of their partners lips.   
Gloved hands tugged one red hair to pull the man ever closer, deepening their kiss to the point both men needed to separate for air.

Slightly flushed and panting with his hair tossed, in Flynn’s eyes the spy in front of him, looked almost like a risqué calendar model.  
“Light, you can’t be real.” Muttered the ex pirate quietly, causing the spy’s face to strike in confusion.

“What?” Shaw was still breathless from the relentless kisses. As soon as he’d entered the apartment, Flynn had pounced.   
As if they hadn’t just seen each other hours earlier.  
The brunette seemed hell bent on keeping some form of physical contact this afternoon, rather it be the hands currently laid on the spy’s shoulders, or the lips that had just been attached to his own. 

“I said, you can’t be real, love. You’re like a wish come true.” 

Shaw’s eyes widened as the flush grew darker across his face. Looking to the side of the room where the hearth blazed, he scoffed ruefully.  
“You’re absurd. Of course I’m real and I’m nothing of a wish.” 

The brunette frowned, moving his hands up to cup the smaller man's face and force their eyes to meet. Mathias’s were guarded as ever while Flynn’s lit up with the love he felt for the other man.  
“Matty, you say I’m the fool. You’re absolutely perfect from head to toe, and inside as well.” 

Shaw remained skeptical looking at his partner, though his features had softened some at the captain's words.  
Taking notice of this, Flynn leaned forward to ghost his lips over the redhead's slightly frowning ones.

“I’m not perfect, Flynn. No one is.” Muttered Mathias, his voice strung while continuing the forced eye contact. 

“Perhaps not in the traditional sense of perfection, no. You’re definitely fucked up in more ways than I’ll ever know, my love.” Flynn grinned, not letting the spy have any chance to commentate back, quickly locking thir lips together in another deep kiss once more, before parting and continuing on. “However, you are perfect in all your imperfections and I love you for that, you’re my kinda perfect.” 

“What’s gotten into you today?” Unable to hide the smile and deep blush over his face Shaw asked quietly. 

Flynn thought for a moment before answering.  
“Love.”


End file.
